The present invention relates generally to pen and pencil holders and, more particularly, to a writing implement holder having a pivotal and slidable lid that is selectively attachable to another object and which does not interfere with the function of the object to which it is attached.
Various devices have been proposed for holding pens and pencils as well as holders that are attachable to other objects. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, existing devices do not provide a holder for multiple writing implements that may be clipped to a planar surface without impeding use of that object. For example, the existing devices are not suitable for attachment to the lip of a music stand for providing convenient access to a pencil and eraser and not interfering with the turning of music pages.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a writing implement holder that may be releasably attached to a planar surface. Further, it is desirable to have a writing implement holder having a lid that may be pivotally moved between open and closed configurations for use and storage, respectively. In addition, it is desirable to have a writing implement holder having its own pencil sharpener and shavings receptacle.
A writing implement holder according to the present invention includes a generally rectangular case having a bottom wall, upstanding front and back walls, and case side walls extending between the front and back walls. The case defines an open top through which writing accessories may be inserted or removed. The implement holder includes a lid that is pivotally movable between a closed configuration covering the open top of the case and an open configuration exposing the open top. Side walls of the lid define channels that cooperate with guide pins on the case side walls for longitudinal movement of the lid. The guide pins also define a lateral axis about which the lid may be selectively pivoted between open and closed configurations. The lid side walls also define recesses that may selectively receive lock pins situated on the case side walls. When the lid is pivoted to an open configuration and slidably moved to a locking configuration, the locking pins are snappably received into the locking recesses. A clip member is attached to the lid for attaching the entire holder to a planar surface, such as the lip of a music stand. When the lid is positioned at the open and locked configurations and the clip member is attached to a music stand, the contents of the holder are readily accessible to a user and the use of the music stand is not impaired.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a writing implement holder that holds a variety of writing implements in conveniently accessible positions.
Another object of this invention is to provide a writing implement holder, as aforesaid, which may be attached to another object without impeding use of that object.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a writing implement holder, as aforesaid, having an integral pencil sharpener and removable pencil shavings receptacle.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a writing implement holder, as aforesaid, having a lid which may be releasably locked in an open configuration.